Â îæèäàíèè
by Queen Margrete
Summary: îíè òàêèå ðàçíûå... îíè òàêèå îäèíàêîâûå...


Íàçâàíèå: «Â îæèäàíèè», ñëýø   
Àâòîð: Êîðîëåâà Ìàðãðåòå   
Ïýéðèíã: Ãàððè\Äðàêî   
Ðýéòèíã: PG-13, ïîêà… íàäóìàþ ìåíÿòü – ñîîáùó   
Áåòà: Ðåíå   
Êðèòèêà: Ðåíå, Îëüãà Â.   
Êíèãè: 1-4   
Ñàììàðè: æèçíü, îíà òàêàÿ êîâàðíàÿ øòóêà   
Äèñêëàéìåð: âñå ïðàâà ïðèíàäëåæàò ã-æå Ðîóëèíã. Íàì ÷óæîãî íå íàäî, ó íàñ âñå è òàê åñòüJ   
Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: ýòî ïåðâûé ìîé îïûò â íàïèñàíèè ñëýøà :)))

Íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî âñå áóäåò òàê. Ýòà ïå÷àëü, ýòà òîñêà, ýòî ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ äî êîíöà.   
  
Äà, ÿ äóìàþ, âñå íà÷àëîñü, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå çàìåòèë òâîè ãëàçà. Èìåííî çàìåòèë – âèäåë-òî ÿ èõ âñåãäà. Òû ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, êàê îáû÷íî â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. Òû áûë ðàçãíåâàí è ãîòîâ ðàñòåðçàòü ìåíÿ: îòåö çàÿâèë òåáå, ÷òî òû «õóæå íåäîíîñêà Ïîòòåðà». Äà, òàê òåáÿ ó÷èëè íåíàâèäåòü, ïðè÷åì íå òîëüêî ìåíÿ, íî è âñåõ ïðîòèâíèêîâ Ëîðäà. Íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó, íî ìíå âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî ïðåêðàñíåå â æèçíè, ÷åì òû â ãíåâå, ÿ íå âèäåë. Êàçàëîñü, òû áûë ïðîïèòàí èì íàñêâîçü: ãóáû äðîæàëè, ãëàçà ïûëàëè, íîçäðè òðåïåòàëè. Òû ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ, à ÿ… ÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ íàõîäèëñÿ â ñòðàííîì ñòóïîðå. ß âèäåë òîëüêî òâîè òàêèå êðàñèâûå ñåðûå ãëàçà. ×òî ñî ìíîé òîãäà ïðîèçîøëî? ß äî ñèõ ïîð ñïðàøèâàþ ñåáÿ, íî íå íàõîæó îòâåòà. Âåäü, ïî âñåì ñëîæèâøèìñÿ ïðàâèëàì, ÿ òîæå èñïûòûâàë ê òåáå ïðàâåäíûé ãíåâ è òàêæå õîòåë ñòåðåòü òåáÿ ñ ëèöà çåìëè. À òîãäà… òîãäà ìíå áûëî âñåãî øåñòíàäöàòü è ÿ ìíîãîãî íå ïîíèìàë. Íàïðèìåð, òîãî, ïî÷åìó ïîä âçãëÿäîì òâîèõ ïûëàþùèõ ãëàç ÿ íå ìîãó ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Òû, âèäÿ, ÷òî ÿ áåçäåéñòâóþ, ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, íàêîíåö-òî, âåëèêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñòðóñèë, õà-õà. Òû ëèêîâàë è ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîèì áåçäåéñòâèåì – ñ ðàçìàõó çàëåïèë ìíå ïîù¸÷èíó è ïðîøèïåë:   
  
- Ïîëó÷àé, óáëþäîê, à ïîçæå, ÿ ðàñêâèòàþñü ñ òîáîé è çà îñòàëüíîå.   
  
Ãëóïûé, òû íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî «îñòàëüàõíîãî» íå áûëî. Íå áûëî íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî – íå áûëî ïðè÷èí äëÿ íåíàâèñòè. Çàòî áûëî ïîñòîÿííîå ïðîìûâàíèå ìîçãîâ, ïîñòîÿííîå ÷òåíèå ïðîïîâåäåé è ìîðàëåé: òâîé îòåö íè÷åãî íå äåëàë íàïîëîâèíó. À òû ñ÷èòàë åãî âçãëÿä íà æèçíü ñâîèì, çíà÷èò è åäèíñòâåííî ïðàâèëüíûìè.   
  
Íî íè òû, íè ÿ ïîêà ýòîãî íå îñîçíàâàëè. Òû ñòîÿë è ðàäîâàëñÿ ìîåé ðàñòåðÿííîñòè, à ÿ ïîíåìíîãó ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ. È òåïåðü ÿ õîòåë òâîåé êðîâè – êàê ìîã ýòîò Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿòü íà ìåíÿ ðóêó? Êàê îí âîîáùå ïîñìåë ìåíÿ êîñíóòüñÿ? Ìåíÿ, ñòîëüêî ðàç ïîáåæäàâøåãî Âîëäåìîðòà? Ñàìîãî èçâåñòíîãî ìàãà ñâîåãî âðåìåíè? ×òî ïîäåëàåøü, òùåñëàâèå íàì îáîèì áûëî íå ÷óæäî – êëÿíóñü, â òîò ìîìåíò òû, íàâåðíîå, ðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî ðàçäàâèë òàêîå íè÷òîæåñòâî êàê ÿ. Ïåðåôðàçèðóÿ ìàããëîâñêóþ ìîëèòâó: ñâåòëûé òâîé ëèê äà ïðåáóäåò åäèíñòâåííûì ïîâåëèòåëåì íàä äóøàìè õîãâàðòöåâ. Íåò, òâîèì ìå÷òàì íå ñóæäåíî áûëî ñáûòüñÿ. Çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä äîñòèãíóâ òî÷êè êèïåíèÿ, ÿ íàáðîñèëñÿ íà òåáÿ. Î-î-î-î, îá ýòîé äðàêå ïîòîì ñëîæèëè ëåãåíäû: ìîðå êðîâè, ãîðû òðóïîâ. Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè æå, òû ïðîëåæàë â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå ïîëòîðû íåäåëè, à ÿ âñå òðè: âûáèòûå çóáû íè çà ÷òî íå õîòåëè âûðàñòàòü çàíîâî – íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñòàðàíèÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî çóáàñòîñòü ìíå âåðíóë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï – ñâàðèë äëÿ ìåíÿ ñïåöèàëüíîå ðàñòÿùåå çåëüå – î÷åâèäíî íå îáîøëîñü áåç Äàìáëäîðà à ìîæåò (ýòî ÿ ñòàë ïîíèìàòü íàìíîãî ïîçäíåå) è áåç êîå-êîãî åù¸.   
  
***   
Ãðèôôèíäîðöû óñòðîèëè øèêàðíóþ âå÷åðèíêó â ìîþ ÷åñòü. Ñòîëüêî ïîäàðêîâ ÿ íå ïîëó÷àë çà âñå äíè Ðîæäåíèÿ âìåñòå âçÿòûå. Ñêàëÿñü âî âñå ñâîè çàêîííûå òðèäöàòü äâà çóáà, ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ â òóàëåò ïîäóìàòü î ïðåâðàòíîñòÿõ ñóäüáû. Äæèííè, íàêîíåö, ñóìåëà-òàêè ïðèáðàòü ìåíÿ ê ðóêàì è òåïåðü âî âñþ íàñëàæäàëàñü çâåçäíîé ðîëüþ äåâóøêè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. ×åñòíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ê êîíöó âå÷åðà ÿ óæå áûë ïîðÿäêîì óòîìëåí åå áåñïî÷âåííîé ðåâíîñòüþ è ñîâåðøåííî ãëóïûìè ïðîÿâëåíèÿìè åå ëþáâè – òèïà: «Çàé÷èê, òû ìîé», «ëþáèìûé, íó ÷òî òû ñìîòðèøü íà ýòó ãëóïóþ è õóäóþ Äæîéñ?», è òàê äàëåå. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîáûòü â òèøèíå. Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü - çà ìåñÿö â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå è íå ê òîìó ïðèâûêíåøü. È, òàê, ïðåäàâøèñü â òóàëåòíîé êîìíàòå ðàçìûøëåíèÿì î âå÷íîì è ïðåêðàñíîì, ðàññëàáëÿÿñü, òàê ñêàçàòü, äóøîé è òåëîì ÿ ñèäåë è ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîñòåïåííî ïðèõîæó â ñåáÿ. Âûéäÿ èç òóàëåòà ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íå ñòîèò ïîðòèòü ñåáå áëàãîäóøíîå íàñòðîåíèå âîçâðàùåíèåì ê Äæèííè, è âäðóã âñïîìíèë î òåáå. Âèäèìî â ìîåé ïüÿíîé ãîëîâå ÷òî-òî ïåðåêëèíèëî, íî ÿ çàäàëñÿ öåëüþ ñåé÷àñ æå ðàçûñêàòü òåáÿ. Ïðè÷åì íå ïîãîâîðèòü, òî åñòü ïîðóãàòüñÿ, íå ïîäðàòüñÿ, à ïðîñòî íàéòè òåáÿ. Â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî   
  
1. èëè ÿ ïåðåïèë, è ëó÷øå ìíå áîëüøå íå íàëèâàòü.   
  
2. èëè ÿ ïðîñòî ñîøåë ñ óìà   
  
Ðåøèâ íå çàìîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ñ âûáîðîì, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîøåë òåáÿ èñêàòü. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ íå ïîäóìàë î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ, õîòÿ ñëåäîâàëî áû. Ìîå íàñòðîåíèå ïðèòóïèëî èíñòèíêò ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ.   
  
Òåáÿ íèãäå íå áûëî, ÿ äàæå â îò÷àÿíèè ïðîáðàëñÿ â ñëèçåðèíñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, îòêóäà áûë óñïåøíî âûäâîðåí ïåðâîêóðñíèêîì, ìîèì áîëüøèì ôàíàòîì, ïîñêîëüêó ÿ óøåë îò íåãî æèâûì. Ñïóñòÿ åù¸ ìèíóò ñîðîê ñêèòàíèé ïî øêîëüíîìó çàìêó ÿ íàøåë òåáÿ îêîëî áèáëèîòåêè. À êàê íàøåë, òàê è çàìåð ñ îòêðûòûì îò óäèâëåíèÿ ðòîì: òû ñèäåë, äà, äà, ïðÿìî íà êàìåííîì ïîëó è çàïîåì ÷èòàë êàêóþ-òî ñòàðèííóþ, ñóäÿ ïî îáëîæêå, êíèãó.   
  
Â òâîåì ëèöå áûëî ñòîëüêî ñòðàñòè. Íåò, íå îáûêíîâåííîé ïîõîòè, à èìåííî ñòðàñòè – æàæäû ïîçíàíèÿ, îäíîâðåìåííî íà ëèöå òâîåì óìåùàëèñü è ëþáîïûòñòâî, è óäèâëåíèå è ñòðàííîå îò÷àÿíèå. Ýòà ïîèñòèíå äèêàÿ ÷óâñòâåííàÿ ñìåñü îòïðàâèëà ìåíÿ â àóò. È âòîðîé ðàç çà ñâîè øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò ÿ ñòîÿë ñòîëáîì. Êîíå÷íî, òîãäà ÿ íå ïðèçíàëñÿ ñåáå, íî ÿ ñòîÿë è ëþáîâàëñÿ òîáîé. È ìûñëåííî ñðàâíèâàë òåáÿ ñ äðóãèì òîáîé, ñ òåì, êîòîðûé èãðàë íàâÿçàííóþ åìó äðóãèìè ðîëü, ñ òåì, ñ êîòîðûì íåâîçìîæíî áûëî íå òî ÷òîáû äîãîâîðèòüñÿ, à ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü. À òåïåðü òû áûë äðóãîé, òû áûë ïîõîæ íà ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì ìíå õîòåëîñü îáùàòüñÿ. À ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ÿ ñ òîáîé çàãîâîðþ? Ïðåâðàòèòñÿ ëè ëèöî òâî¸ â õîëîäíóþ ìàñêó èëè îçàðèòñÿ ðàäîñòüþ ïðè âèäå ìåíÿ? Â ìîåì òîãäàøíåì ñîñòîÿíèè ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë íåâîçìîæíûå âåùè è èñêðåííå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíè îñóùåñòâÿòñÿ.

Íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå áîðîòüñÿ ñ íàõëûíóâøèìè íà ìåíÿ ÷óâñòâàìè ÿ ìåäëåííî ñïîëç ïî ñòåíå è óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îêëèêíóòü òåáÿ. Íî òóò òû ìåíÿ çàìåòèë. Òû ìåäëåííî îòîðâàë ñâîé âîñòîðæåííûé âçãëÿä îò êíèæêè è òàêæå ìåäëåííî ñôîêóñèðîâàë åãî íà ìíå. ß óâèäåë âåñü ñïåêòð ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ýìîöèé íà òâîåì ëèöå. Îò âîñòîðãà äî îòâðàùåíèÿ è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Òû íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò âîïðîñà – â ýòîì áûë âåñü òû – õîëîäíî-íåòåðïåëèâûé:   
  
- Òåáå ÷òî çäåñü íàäî, Ïîòòåð? – ïðè÷åì, èìÿ ìî¸ òû íå âûãîâîðèë, à áóêâàëüíî âûïëþíóë èçî ðòà, ñëîâíî ìåðçêîå íàñåêîìîå.   
  
Äàæå íå ñàìè ñëîâà, à ñêîðåå òîí, âûäåðíóëè ìåíÿ èç ñ÷àñòëèâî-ðîçîâîî÷êîâîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ìåíÿ áóäòî áû îãðåëè ïî ãîëîâå, íó, êèðïè÷îì, ñêàæåì. È ïîñëå òàêîãî «òåïëîãî» ïðèåìà, äà åùå è ñ áðîäÿùèì â êðîâè àëêîãîëåì, ÿ òîëüêî è ñìîã ÷òî ïðîáîðìîòàòü, ñòàðàÿñü, âïðî÷åì, ÷òî áû ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê ìîæíî ÿäîâèòåå:   
  
- Ìíå íå çàïðåùåíî çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ, - â ìîåé ãîëîâå íà÷àëñÿ ñèëüíûé ãóë, óñèëèâàþùèéñÿ ñ êàæäûì âçäîõîì.   
  
Òû, âèäèìî, ñðàçó æå âñïîìíèë òî, ÷åìó òåáÿ ó÷èëè è ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñèòóàöèåé – îäèíîêèé, ïüÿíûé Ïîòòåð – íó êîãäà åù¸ âûïàäåò ñëó÷àé òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ.   
  
À ìåíÿ ïðîáèëî íà îòêðîâåííîñòü – ïîêà òû ïûòàëñÿ ïðèäóìàòü êîëþ÷óþ ôðàçó, ÿ ëÿïíóë:   
  
- Ñêàæè ìíå, Ìàëôîé, òû âñåãäà æèâåøü ïî óêàçêå?   
  
Òû, ñîâåðøåííî íå îæèäàâøèé îò ìåíÿ êàêîé-ëèáî ôèëîñîôèè, ïðÿìî ñêàæó, îáàëäåë. Äà òàê, ÷òî äàæå ïåðåñïðîñèë:   
  
- Ïî êàêîé óêàçêå?   
  
- Íó êàê, - îáðàäîâàëñÿ ÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ïîãîâîðèòü, - òû ñàì ïðèíèìàë êîãäà-íèáóäü ðåøåíèÿ èëè òîëüêî ïàïó ñëóøàë? Âîò ñêàæè ìíå, - íå äàâàÿ òåáå îïîìíèòüñÿ, ïðîäîëæàë ÿ, - êàêîâû îáúåêòèâíûå ïðè÷èíû òâîåé íåíàâèñòè êî ìíå?   
  
Òû, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ìîë÷àë, à, çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîã ïðîäîëæàòü:   
  
- Äà, ÿ îòêàçàëñÿ îò äðóæáû ñ òîáîé, íî ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà äëÿ íåíàâèñòè. À â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ðîäèëñÿ ïîä ôàìèëèåé Ïîòòåð, ñî âñåì îòñþäà âûòåêàþùèì, ðàçâå ýòî ìîÿ âèíà? Ýòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü âèíîâàòà, à íå ÿ – ÿ ìîã áû ðîäèòüñÿ äåâ÷îíêîé, ÿ ìîã áû õîðîøî âèäåòü, ÿ ìîã áû ïîñòóïèòü â Ñëèçåðèí. Êñòàòè, ÿ ÌÎÃ ÁÛ ÏÎÑÒÓÏÈÒÜ Â ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍ.   
  
Òóò ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàþ îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ, è ïîñêîëüêó òû ïðîäîëæàë áåçìîëâñòâîâàòü, ÿ ðåøèë ðàññêàçàòü òåáå ïðî òåáÿ æå ñàìîãî.   
  
- À òû, òû, òîæå íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò, â ýòîì ìû ñ òîáîé ïîõîæè. À òî, ÷òî âçðîñëûå ñòàðàþòñÿ ñäåëàòü èç íàñ ñâîè ïîäîáèÿ… - ÿ çàäîõíóëñÿ.   
  
Òû óëûáàëñÿ ñâîåé ðàâíîäóøíî-ìèëîé óëûáêîé, âîò òàê áû è ñúåçäèë òåáå ïî ðîæå:   
  
Äà, Ïîòòåð, âèäàòü, ñèëüíî òû íàáðàëñÿ. Íåñåøü âñÿêóþ ÷óøü, ïîõîæå, òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ðàíî âûïóñòèëè èç áîëüíèöû – èëè òåáÿ íå äîëå÷èëè èëè òû óæå ñîâñåì ñâèõíóëñÿ. Òû äóðàê, Ïîòòåð, - çàâåðøèë òû è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü âûøåë, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Íî ìåíÿ áûëî òðóäíî ïðîâåñòè â òîò âå÷åð – ìîè ïüÿíûå ðàçãîâîðû ñìóòèëè òåáÿ – ÿ òî÷íî çíàë – òû çàáûë ñâîþ èíòåðåñíóþ êíèãó íà ïîëó.

Íå èñïûòûâàÿ óãðûçåíèé ñîâåñòè, ÿ ïîäîáðàë êíèãó. «Èñòîðèÿ ÷åðíîé ìàãèè». Íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ óäèâèëñÿ. Ïîõîæå, òû âñå-òàêè ðåøèë ïîéòè ïî ñòîïàì îòöà. Âíåçàïíî, ìåíÿ îõâàòèëî áåçðàçëè÷èå – ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íå â ñèëàõ èçìåíèòü ñóùåñòâóþùèé ìèðîïîðÿäîê. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî è òâî¸ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî òâîÿ æèçíü è âìåøèâàòüñÿ â íå¸ ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Ïîêà. Ê òîìó æå ñ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî ìû äðóã äðóãà íåíàâèäèì.   
  
À ïîòîì òû ñòàë ìåíÿ èçáåãàòü, äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ âåðíóë òåáå êíèãó è çàâåðèë, ÷òî «ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òû ÷èòàåøü, ïîýòîìó íèêòî íè÷åãî íå óçíàåò». Òû ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî òèïà: «Ïîòòåð, òû ñîâñåì ñëåòåë ñ êàòóøåê».   
  
À ïîìíèøü òå Çåëüÿ? Â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè, îíè ñòàëè ïîâîðîòíûì ìîìåíòîì â òâîåé ñóäüáå. Ìîÿ æå è áåç ýòîãî âñåãäà îòëè÷àëàñü íåëåïûìè çèãçàãàìè è ñåðïàíòèíàìè. Èòàê, â òîò äåíü Çåëüÿ ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ íà÷èíàëèñü ïîñëå îáåäà. Äî ýòîãî ìû çàíèìàëèñü ñ Õàãðèäîì, ãäå äîñòàòî÷íî íàáåãàëèñü îò ÿäîâèòûõ çìåé, äàëüíèõ ðîäñòâåííèö âàñèëèñêîâ. Çàíÿòèÿ ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, ãäå ÿ ÷åñòíî ïûòàëñÿ ïðåâðàòèòü Ðîíà â ÷àéíûé ñåðâèç – òîæå íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëè ïîäíÿòèþ áîåâîãî äóõà è âîññòàíîâëåíèþ ôèçè÷åñêèõ ñèë. Ê òîìó æå Ðîí, êàê âñåãäà, íàïóòàë ñ çàêëèíàíèåì, è êîæà ìîÿ ïðèîáðåëà íåïîâòîðèìûé áåëî-ïðîçðà÷íûé îòòåíîê êèòàéñêîãî ôàðôîðà. Ðîí âèíîâàòî óëûáàëñÿ, à ÿ, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, íàøåë, ÷òî â ïðèíöèïå, õîòü è ïîõîæ íà ïðèâèäåíèå, íî âûãëÿæó î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî.   
  
ß ñëåæó çà ñâîåé âíåøíîñòüþ?! Íåñîìíåííî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Âñòàâàë î÷åâèäíûé âîïðîñ – êîìó? Íó, óæ íå Äæèííè – ýòî òî÷íî. Ïî íåé, òàê ÿ áûë ñàìûì çíàìåíèòûì è êðàñèâûì âîëøåáíèêîì, îñòàíüñÿ îò ìåíÿ òîëüêî øðàì íà íîæêàõ. Ïîáèâøèñü â äîãàäêàõ äîáðóþ íåäåëþ, ÿ ðåøèë áîëüøå íå çàìîðà÷èâàòüñÿ – ôèçèîëîãèÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ñàìà âûäàñò.   
  
À ïîêà, ÿ ñèäåë íà Çåëüÿõ è ïûòàëñÿ íå çàñíóòü ïîñëå îáåäà. Äàæå óñòðàøàþùèé âèä ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñ åãî ïîñòîÿííûìè ïðèäèðêàìè íå ìîã âûâåñòè ìåíÿ èç ýòîãî ñîííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Ñ ïóñòîé ãîëîâîé è íåæåëàíèåì ó÷èòüñÿ, äà è äâèãàòüñÿ âîîáùå, ÿ âñå æå, ÷òîáû íå óìåðåòü ñî ñêóêè øàðèë ãëàçàìè ïî êëàññó. Âîò Ëàâàíäà áëåäíååò ïîä âçãëÿäîì ïðîôåññîðà, Ãåðìèîíà õìóðèòñÿ, Ðîí òèõîíüêî çåâàåò. Òóò ìîé âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà òåáå.   
  
Òû áûë îäíîé èç ñàìûõ ÿðêèõ ëè÷íîñòåé â òîãäàøíåì Õîãâàðòñå. Ìíîãèå ñ÷èòàëè òåáÿ êðàñèâûì: ïðàâèëüíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, – íî òû óìåë î÷àðîâûâàòü. Òû óìåë âåñòè çà ñîáîé. Ñòîèëî òåáå ëèøü óëûáíóòüñÿ, è âñÿêèé áûë ãîòîâ ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ òåáå, èñêëþ÷àÿ, êîíå÷íî, òåõ, êòî äóìàë, ÷òî íåíàâèäèò òåáÿ, è êîãî äóìàë, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü òû.   
Ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá ýòîì, ÿ íå ñâîäèë ñ òåáÿ ãëàç. Òû ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷üå-òî ïðèñòàëüíîå âíèìàíèå è, íàõìóðÿñü, âåäü ýòî îòâëåêàëî òåáÿ îò ëåêöèè, íà÷àë âåðòåòü ãîëîâîé. Íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó âûðàæåíèå òâîåãî ëèöà, êîãäà òû âíåçàïíî îáíàðóæèë åãî – ÷åëîâåêà, íàáëþäàâøåãî çà òîáîé, òî åñòü ìåíÿ. ß áû íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ, òû áûë øîêèðîâàí. Îòíþäü. Òû íè÷åì íå âûäàë ñâîèõ ýìîöèé, à ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåðíóëñÿ âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì, èçîáðàçèâ ïîâûøåííîå âíèìàíèå ê êóðñó àëõèìèè. À ìíå âíåçàïíî çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû òû íå îòâîðà÷èâàëñÿ. Òóò ÿ óæàñíóëñÿ. ß õîòåë ïîíðàâèòüñÿ ÒÅÁÅ? Õîðîøî, ÷òî äåéñòâèå ôàðôîðîâîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ åù¸ íå ïðîøëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî êðàñêà áðîñèëàñü ìíå â ëèöî. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åù¸ ìèíóòà, ïðîâåäåííàÿ â òâîåì îáùåñòâå, è ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà. Ìåíÿ íà÷àë êîëîòèòü îçíîá. Âñ¸, áóäü ÷òî áóäåò – ÿ âñêî÷èë: íàïëåâàòü íà Ñíåéïà, ãëàâíîå óáåæàòü îò ÍÅÃÎ, è áðîñèëñÿ çà äâåðü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìåíÿ äàæå íå ñòðàøèëà îòðàáîòêà â êàáèíåòå ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî ÿ îá ýòîì äàæå è íå âñïîìíèë.

Ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå òî÷íî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ñêîëüêî ÿ áðîäèë ïî Õîãâàðòñó, î ÷åì ðàçìûøëÿë.   
  
Î÷íóëñÿ ÿ â îäíîé èç ìóçåéíûõ êîìíàò. Ñðåäè ìàíòèé âåëèêèõ ìàãîâ ñðåäíåâåêîâüÿ ñåë ÿ íà êàìåííûé ïîë è çàïëàêàë* (* ïðîñòèòå, íå óäåðæàëàñü, êîãäà ïèñàëà, òàê è çàõîòåëîñü âñòàâèòü ñòðî÷êó ëþáèìîãî àâòîðà Ï.Êîýëüî. Íüÿëëè, áîëüíî íå áåéJ). Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë î ñåáå êàê î… êàê … ß íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî ñëîâî. Ýòî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî. Êàê, êàê îò ýòîãî èçáàâèòüñÿ? Òîãäà ìíå õîòåëîñü òîëüêî ýòîãî. Äà, ÿ çíàë êòî òàêèå ãåè, íî íèêîãäà íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ ýòèì ÿâëåíèåì – òàê æå ôûðêàë ïðè èõ óïîìèíàíèè, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ èõ ëþáîâü. È âîò òåïåðü ñàì îêàçàëñÿ â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè.   
  
Òóò ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ñäåëàòü. Âûõîä áûë îäèí. ß ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê îêíó. Ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà – ïîòîì ÿ óæå íå ðåøóñü íà òàêîå – òî, ÷òî íå óäàëîñü çà ñòîëüêî ëåò Âîëüäåìîðòó, äà ñâåðøèòñÿ!   
  
ß ïîäõâàòèë, ñòîÿùèé ðÿäîì, ðûöàðñêèé øëåì è ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõó çàïóñòèë â îêíî. Îñêîëêè ñòåêëà ñî çâîíîì ðàçëåòåëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ÷òî-òî òåïëîå ñòðóèòñÿ ó ìåíÿ ïî ëèöó, íî ðàçìûøëÿòü îá ýòîì áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. ß øàãíóë âíèç, â òåìíîòó – â ïîêîé.

Íåñîìíåííî, ÿ î÷åíü ÷àñòî ïðîâîäèë âðåìÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Íî òàê ïîäîëãó – îáû÷íî ðàç â ãîä. È ðàçãîâîðîâ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó áûëî îáû÷íî íå íà îäíó íåäåëþ. Â òîò ðàç, ÿ ïðåâðàòèë Õîãâàðòñ â ï÷åëèíûé óëåé. Âñå áåãàëè, ñóåòèëèñü, âûñêàçûâàëè îäíî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå çà äðóãèì, è ìåæäó ïðî÷èì îäíî ãëóïåå äðóãîãî: îò ïîêóøåíèÿ íà ìåíÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, äî ïîëó÷åíèÿ ìíîþ èçâåñòèÿ î ñìåðòè ëþáèìîé òåòóøêè. Âîîáùå-òî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìíå î÷åíü, íó ïðîñòî î÷åíü ïîâåçëî, ðàç óïàâ ñ òðåòüåãî ýòàæà, ÿ óìóäðèëñÿ íå ñâåðíóòü ñåáå øåþ.   
  
Îíè ïûòàëèñü óçíàòü ó ìåíÿ ïðàâäó. À ÿ óïîðíî ìîë÷àë, äàæå íå êðàñíåÿ, õîòÿ ñëåäîâàëî áû. Óæå ïîòîì, ëåæà öåëûìè äíÿìè â ïàëàòå, è îò ñêóêè ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîòîëîê, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÌÎÅÉ ñìåðòüþ ñèòóàöèþ íå èñïðàâèøü, ÒÂÎÅÉ ñìåðòüþ – òîæå.   
Óæå ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ øêîëà ñî÷ëà ìîþ ïîïûòêó íåóäàâøåãîñÿ ñàìîóáèéñòâà íåóäà÷íîé øóòêîé èçâåñòíîãî, íî ñâèõíóâøåãîñÿ âîëøåáíèêà. Ïîñòåïåííî ïðî ìåíÿ íà÷àëè çàáûâàòü. Òîëüêî ìîè èñòèííûå ïîêëîííèêè è ìîè âåðíûå äðóçüÿ – çâó÷èò ïàôîñíî, íî ýòî òàê – ïðîäîëæàëè ê êîíöó âòîðîé íåäåëè íàâåùàòü ìåíÿ åæåäíåâíî. Ðîí êàæäûé ðàç âñåâîçìîæíûìè ñïîñîáàìè ïûòàëñÿ âûâåäàòü, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü òîé íî÷üþ, íî ÿ íå ïîääàâàëñÿ íà ïðîâîêàöèè.   
***   
Ê êîíöó òðåòüåé íåäåëè ÿ íà÷àë õîäèòü. Êàê ñåé÷àñ ïîìíþ – ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé, äàæå ðîáêèé ñòóê â äâåðü. ß íàñòîðîæèëñÿ – Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ñåãîäíÿ çàéòè, íî îíà ñòó÷àëà â äâåðü êóäà óâåðåííåå. Ïîòîì ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îáû÷íî, ðîáêèå ïîñåòèòåëè ïðèõîäÿò â äðóãîå âðåìÿ è, ñêîðåé âñåãî, ó Ãåðìèîíû ïðîñòî çàíÿòû ðóêè î÷åðåäíîé ïàðòèåé ó÷åáíèêîâ: îíà âîçíàìåðèëàñü ñäåëàòü èç ìåíÿ ãåíèÿ.   
  
Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ýòî Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ óñïîêîèëñÿ, îíà – ñâîÿ, ïîýòîìó å¸ íå èñïóãàåò ìîå ãîëîå, çàñòûâøåå ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, õóäîå òåëî â ïèæàìíûõ øòàíàõ. Íàâåðíîå. Ïîýòîìó êðèêíóâ: «Âõîäè, îòêðûòî!», ÿ îòâåðíóëñÿ îò äâåðè â ïîïûòêå ñäåëàòü åù¸ øàã. Íåóäà÷íî òàê îòâåðíóëñÿ – è åñëè áû ìåíÿ íå ïîäõâàòèëè ñèëüíûå (?!) ðóêè ÿ òî÷íî áû ãðîõíóëñÿ íà ïîë è íà ýòîò ðàç íàâåðíÿêà ñëîìàë áû ñåáå øåþ. ß ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, à â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû ìíå áûëî ñâàëèòüñÿ íà ïîë. ß íàõîäèëñÿ â òâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ.   
Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà íåîäíîçíà÷íàÿ, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ê òîìó æå, íà òâîåì ëèöå ÿ çàìåòèë êîå-÷òî íåîáû÷íîå – èíòåðåñ?   
  
- ß óñòàë, - ñêàçàë ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åñëè ñèþ æå ìèíóòó íå âûáåðóñü èç òâîèõ òåïëûõ ðóê, òî âûäàì ñåáÿ ñ … ãì… ãîëîâîé?   
  
Òû ïîìîã ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ è äîâåë ìåíÿ äî êðîâàòè. Ïîòîì óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé:   
  
- ß ïðèøåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.   
- Äà? – ïðîëåïåòàë ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ïåðåñûõàåò ìî¸ ãîðëî è ëàäîíè ïîêðûâàþòñÿ ëèïêèì ïîòîì.   
Òû, íàõìóðèâøèñü, êàê-òî âåñü ïîäîáðàëñÿ – ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî, òî, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçíåñåøü, òû ðåïåòèðîâàë ïåðåä çåðêàëîì íè îäèí âå÷åð.   
  
- ß, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, ÿ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, íå îòêàçûâàþñü îò ïóòè, êîòîðûé ìíå óãîòîâàí, - òóò òû ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - ÿ ìíîãî äóìàë íàä òâîèìè ñëîâàìè.   
  
- Ê-êàêèìè? – äûøàòü ÿ óæå íå ìîã, ïðîñòî âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà òåáÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÿ áû ìîã äîëãî òàê ïðîñèäåòü, íàáëþäàÿ çà òîáîé.   
Òû âçäîõíóë è ïðîäîëæèë:   
  
- ß ïðèøåë ïîáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ. Òû îòêðûë ìíå ãëàçà íà… ììì… íåêîòîðûå ñòîðîíû ìîåé æèçíè… È åù¸, - òåïåðü òû ïîêðàñíåë – íäà, ýòîò âå÷åð áûë ïîëîí ñþðïðèçîâ – òâîé ïîáåã ñ Çåëèé è…, - òû çàìåøêàëñÿ, ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà, - …è òâîèìè ïîñëåäóþùèìè äåéñòâèÿìè åñòü ñâÿçü?   
  
Êîãäà òû òàê ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïðîñÿùå-ëþáîïûòíî-òðåâîæíî, ÿ íå ìîã ïðîìîë÷àòü – «Äà» - è çàìåð, ñëåäÿ çà òâîåé ðåàêöèåé. Íåóæåëè òû äîãàäàëñÿ? Íåò, òû, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàòèë íà ìîé îòâåò âíèìàíèÿ, ñëîâíî ÿ ïîäòâåðäèë òî, ÷òî òû óæå äàâíî çíàë.   
  
- À ñâÿçàíî ýòî ñî ìíîé? – âíåçàïíî âûïàëèë òû.

Êîãäà òû òàê ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïðîñÿùå-ëþáîïûòíî-òðåâîæíî, ÿ íå ìîã ïðîìîë÷àòü – «Äà» - è çàìåð, ñëåäÿ çà òâîåé ðåàêöèåé. Íåóæåëè òû äîãàäàëñÿ? Íåò, òû, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàòèë íà ìîé îòâåò âíèìàíèÿ, ñëîâíî ÿ ïîäòâåðäèë òî, ÷òî òû óæå äàâíî çíàë.   
  
- À ñâÿçàíî ýòî ñî ìíîé? – âíåçàïíî âûïàëèë òû.   
ß áûë òàê ïîðàæåí, ìûñëè èñïàðèëèñü, à ñåðäöå ãëóõî ñòó÷àëî, ïðè÷åì íå â ãðóäè, à âîëíîîáðàçíî. Òî, êîëîòÿñü â ãîðëå, òî, ïàäàÿ âíèç, ê ïÿòêàì.   
  
Íå â ñèëàõ íè îïðîâåðãíóòü, íè ïîäòâåðäèòü òâîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ õðàíèòü â ñåêðåòå îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ è äàëüøå.   
  
- Äðàêî, ÿ î÷åíü óñòàë… è ÿ íå æåëàþ ãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé íà ýòó òåìó. Ïîéìè ìåíÿ ïðàâèëüíî, ÿ íå õî÷ó äåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèÿ íè äëÿ êîãî, – è, áóäü ÷òî áóäåò, âûïàëèë, – îñîáåííî äëÿ òåáÿ.   
  
Íó ÷òî æ, òåïåðü ÿ íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü ïðàâèëüíûå âûâîäû èç ìîåãî íàìåêà. È òû ñäåëàë. Êàêèå èìåííî, ÿ íå ñóìåë ïîíÿòü – ìíå íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè, íî â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ, - ñåé÷àñ ÿ â ýòîì òâåðäî óâåðåí – ïðîìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà íåæíîñòü. Íî òîãäà ÿ ýòîìó íå ïîâåðèë. Èëè, ñ÷èòàÿ ñåáÿ ÅÄÈÍÑÒÂÅÍÍÛÌ è íåïîâòîðèìûì ãååì íå çàõîòåë ïîâåðèòü.   
  
Òû ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå, è âçÿâ ìîþ ðóêó, àêêóðàòíî ïîæàë åå:   
  
- Âûçäîðàâëèâàé, è íå äåëàé áîëüøå ãëóïîñòåé, - çàòåì áûñòðî ïîøåë ê äâåðè, íî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäåðæàëñÿ íà ïîðîãå:   
  
- È… Ïîòòåð? ß, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, òåáÿ íåíàâèæó.

***

È, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âñå îñòàëîñü ïî-ïðåæíåìó. Òû ìåíÿ íà äóõ íå âûíîñèë – ýòî íà ëþäÿõ. Åñëè æå íàì ñëó÷àëîñü îñòàòüñÿ âäâîåì, êàæäûé âñåìè ñèëàìè ñòàðàëñÿ ñâåñòè âñòðå÷ó ê ìèíèìóìó. Íà ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû òû óåõàë â ñâî¸ ïîìåñòüå, à ÿ, ÷òî æ… ÿ çàáèë íà ðîäñòâåííè÷êîâ è ïóñòèëñÿ âî âñå òÿæêèå. Ñîâåðøèë ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî Åâðîïå, âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íåñêîëüêèìè âèäíûìè ìàãàìè-ïñèõîëîãàìè, íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîáîâàë ðàçîéòèñü ñ Äæèííè è ó÷èëñÿ áûòü ãååì. Êîðî÷å, ÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîâåë ëåòî, ñëîâíî ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ýòî ìî¸ ïîñëåäíåå òàêîå ëåòî, ëåòî êîòîðîå áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ.   
  
Òû âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ êàêîé-òî ïîòåðÿííûé è â òî æå âðåìÿ âîîäóøåâëåííûé. Òû ñòàë èçáåãàòü ëþáîãî îáùåíèÿ. Ìíîãèå òâîè îáîæàòåëè îáèäåëèñü íà òåáÿ, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî òû çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå è íå æåëàåøü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ êåì-òî íè áûëî, êðîìå ó÷èòåëåé. Âûñêàçûâàëîñü ìíîãî äîãàäîê î òâîåì ïîâåäåíèè, íî ÿ äóìàþ, òû ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ â Òåìíîì ïóòè, õîòÿ è íå ìîã ñâåðíóòü ñ íåãî. Òû ïîòîì ñàì ìíå ýòî ïîäòâåðäèë.   
Òîãäà ÿ äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. Åñëè ÷åñòíî – ÿ ïðîñòî áîÿëñÿ. Áîÿëñÿ òîãî, ÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ ëåòîì. ß óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî ìíå áåçðàçëè÷íû âñå, êðîìå ìåíÿ ëþáèìîãî. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîò ýãîèçì è ïîìîã ìíå ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ è ñòàòü òåì, êåì ÿ õîòåë – äèïëîìèðîâàííûì ìàãîì-ïñèõîëîãîì. È íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Â Çåëüÿõ, Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è â ïðî÷åé âûñøåé ìàãèè îñîáûìè òàëàíòàìè ÿ íå îòëè÷àëñÿ, çíàë ðîâíî ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî ïîëàãàëîñü ïî øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå, ïëþñ íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, ðàçó÷åííûõ ñî ìíîé Ãåðìèîíîé äëÿ çàùèòû îò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Êóäà áîëüøå ïðèâëåêàëè ìåíÿ òàéíû ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ äóø, äà è âîîáùå ñïîñîáû íåìàãè÷åñêîãî âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà âîëøåáíèêîâ âûçûâàëè ó ìåíÿ îãðîìíûé èíòåðåñ.   
  
Æàëü, ÷òî õîãâàðòöû ìåíÿ íå ïîíèìàëè. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû îíè áûëè ïðàâû – èõ ñàìûé ãëàâíûé çàùèòíèê îò Âîëüäåìîðòà ïîøàòíóë èõ íàäåæäó íà ñîõðàíåíèå ñóùåñòâóþùåãî ìèðîóñòðîéñòâà. Îíè èñïóãàëèñü. Çà ñâîè 16 ëåò ÿ ñòàë äëÿ íèõ çíàìåíåì â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà – ñèìâîëîì ìèðíîé æèçíè. Îíè ïîëàãàëè, ÷òî ïîæåðòâîâàòü ìîèì ñ÷àñòüåì è ñâîáîäîé, âî èìÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà íåîáõîäèìî. Äëÿ ýòîãî 15 ëåò îíè âíóøàëè ìíå ïðî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîñòü, èçáðàííîñòü è íåîáõîäèìîñòü.   
  
À èçáðàííûé* (*äèñêëàéìåð: òåðìèí íå ìîé, ïðèíàäëåæèò áðàòüÿì Âà÷îâñêè, the matrix) ðåøèë ñòàòü îáûêíîâåííûì ìàãîì, íå îòêàçûâàÿñü, âïðî÷åì, îò ãëàâíîé öåëè – âûñòóïèòü â ôèíàëüíîé áèòâå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà.   
  
Òàê â ïîñòîÿííîì ïðåññèíãå ïðîøåë ïîñëåäíèé øêîëüíûé ãîä. È âîò óæå ñäàí ïîñëåäíèé ýêçàìåí, âðó÷åíû äèïëîìû è ñíÿòî îãðîìíîå ïîìåùåíèå áàíêåòíîãî çàëà íà Äèàãîí-àëëåå äëÿ âûïóñêíîãî âå÷åðà.

Ïðàâäà, ÿ åù¸ ïÿòü ðàç ïîäóìàë íàñ÷åò âûïóñêíîãî. Íà ñëåäóþùèé ïîñëå íåãî äåíü ó ìåíÿ áûë êóïëåí áèëåò äî Ãëàçãî, â êàðìàíå ëåæàë ïîëîæèòåëüíûé ðåçóëüòàò ïðèåìíûõ òåñòîâ â Ìàãè÷åñêóþ àêàäåìèþ ïñèõîëîãèè.   
  
È âñå æå, â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò Ðîí ìåíÿ óãîâîðèë. «Äæèííè, íàäååòñÿ, ÷òî òû ïðèãëàñèøü å¸?- Ðîí, ýòî æå íå å¸ âûïóñêîé! – Ãàððè, íó ïîæàëóéñòà, íó ðàäè ìåíÿ»… À åù¸ ÿ ìîã â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ, à ïîòîì… îáîðâàòü âñå ñâÿçè ñî øêîëüíûì ìèðîì. Íó, èëè ïî÷òè âñå. Äàìáëäîð, íå ñóìåâ óãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ ñòàòü àâðîðîì, ðåøèë, ÷òî èç ìåíÿ âûéäåò îòëè÷íîå ñåêðåòíîå îðóæèå. Ïîýòîìó, çàâòðà ìíå ïðåäñòîÿëî òàùèòü ïëþñ îäèí ÷åìîäàí íàáèòûé äåñÿòèòîìíûì ïðàêòè÷åñêèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì ïî òåìíî-ìàãè÷åñêîé ïñèõîëîãèè.   
  
Ðåøèâ, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íå ãðåõ è øèêàíóòü, ÿ äîëãî è òùàòåëüíî îáäóìûâàë è ïîäáèðàë îäåæäó. Ïîñëå äîëãîãî ïîõîäà ïî äîðîãèì ìàããëîâñêèì áóòèêàì ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñâåòëûõ áðþêàõ è ñâåòëîì æå äæåìïåðå. Ïî äîðîãå äîìîé ÿ çàøåë â ïàðèêìàõåðñêóþ è ñ ïîìîùüþ êîëäîíîæíèö ìàñòåð ñîâåðøèë ìàëåíüêîå ÷óäî.   
  
«Ëåãêî áûòü êðàñàâöåì, åñëè ñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé», - ïîäóìàë ÿ è ïðèêóïèë ñåáå ñòèëüíûå î÷êè.   
  
Äæèííè áûëà øîêèðîâàíà, óâèäåâ íîâîãî ìåíÿ, àïïàðèðîâàâøåãî çà íåé â Íîðó. Âïðî÷åì, å¸ âîñòîðãè òîëüêî çàáàâëÿëè.   
  
Íà âå÷åðèíêå ÿ ðåøèë íàáðàòüñÿ – íó ñèë ìîèõ áîëüøå íå áûëî – ÿ óòåøàë ñåáÿ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî çàâòðà âñå ïåðåìåíèòñÿ è íà÷íåòñÿ ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ æèçíü.   
Íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè äàðîì, ÿ ïðèâåë ñâîé ïëàí â èñïîëíåíèå òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ñìîã è äàëüíåéøåå ïîìíþ î-î-î÷åíü ñìóòíî – íå÷åòêèå îáðàçû, îòðûâî÷íûå ôðàçû. Î÷óõàëñÿ áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ÿ íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå, íà áàëêîíå, ïî-ìîåìó. Òû óáèðàë â êàðìàí ïàëî÷êó, âèäèìî, ïðèìåíèë êî ìíå "Îòðåçâëÿéòóñ". Íî, òî ëè òåáå ñàìîìó íóæíî áûëî çàêëèíàíèå, òî ëè ìíå åãî îêàçàëîñü ìàëî: àëêîãîëü â êðîâè âñå åù¸ áóøåâàë.   
  
Òû ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå, êàê òîãäà, â áîëüíèöå. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë èñõîäèâøèé îò òåáÿ çàïàõ âèñêè. Çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ ÿçûêîì òû ñîîáùèë ìíå î íàçðåâøåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè âûÿñíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ, ïîêà ìû îáà íàõîäèìñÿ íàâåñåëå. Îùóùàÿ ñåáÿ äî óæàñà ñìåëûì â òîò âå÷åð, ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Òîãäà, íå ïðîèçíåñÿ íè ñëîâà, òû ïîëåç öåëîâàòüñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûëî íå ëó÷øåå ÂÛßÑÍÅÍÈÅ îòíîøåíèé, íî ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Âñÿ íî÷ü áûëà òîëüêî íàøåé.

** *   
Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ìíå ïðåäñòîÿë ïîáåã. Îò òåáÿ, îò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. ß íå õîòåë, íî îñòàâøàÿñÿ ÷àñòü çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà óïîðíî ãíàëà ìåíÿ ïðî÷ü. Åñëè ÿ îñòàíóñü, ÿ îêàæóñü â ëîâóøêå è òî, îò ÷åãî ÿ òàê îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ îòòîðãíóòüñÿ, ïîãëîòèëî áû ìåíÿ ñíîâà.   
  
Òû åù¸ ñëàäêî ñïàë, à ÿ óæå ñíîñèë ê äâåðè ÷åìîäàíû. Òåáÿ ÿ ðåøèë íå áóäèòü – ìíå íå õîòåëîñü òÿæåëûõ îáúÿñíåíèé. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ðåøèë îñòàâèòü çàïèñêó, ãäå áû åù¸ ðàç èçëîæèë ðåàëüíûå ïðè÷èíû ñâîåãî îòúåçäà è íàïèñàë î ìî¸ì ÷óâñòâå ê òåáå – òàêîì íåîáû÷íîì è ïðåêðàñíîì. Ìíå òàê ìíîãî õîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü òåáå, ïîýòîìó ÿ ïèñàë è ïèñàë, çàáûâ î âðåìåíè. Ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òâîè ðóêè íà ñâîèõ ïëå÷àõ è òâîè ãóáû íà ñâîåé øåå. Ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä ïðîøåë ïî ìîåìó òåëó, íî óñèëèåì âîëè ÿ ïîäàâèë åãî. ß âñêî÷èë ñî ñòóëà è, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü òåáå â ãëàçà, ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòñòóïèòü ê âûõîäó. Êàæäàÿ ñåêóíäà, ïðîâåäåííàÿ ñ òîáîé ðÿäîì, îòðèöàòåëüíî ñêàçûâàëàñü íà ìîåé óâåðåííîñòè. Ïðîëåïåòàâ ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò íåõâàòêè âðåìåíè, ÿ ñóíóë òåáå èñïèñàííûå ëèñòû è áðîñèëñÿ â êîðèäîð. Òû âûáåæàë ñëåäîì çà ìíîé è òåïåðü ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìîè ÷åìîäàíû.   
  
- Ïðîñòè, Äðàêî, òàê íàäî – áûëè åäèíñòâåííûìè ìîèìè ñëîâàìè. Òû ñîùóðèëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Âíóòðè ó ìåíÿ áûëî ïðåïîãàíî, è ÿ áûë ãîòîâ ðàçðûäàòüñÿ. È ïî òâîåé ùåêå óæå ïîëçëà ïðåäàòåëüñêàÿ ñëåçèíêà. Íî âäðóã òû âñòðåïåíóëñÿ, âûòåð ñëåçó è, ïðèäàâ ñâîåìó ëèöó ìàêñèìóì ðàâíîäóøèÿ, ñêàçàë:   
  
- ß âñå ïîíèìàþ, ïðîùàé, Ïîòòåð.   
  
Áîëüøå ÷åì ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå íå ìîã íè÷åãî èñïîðòèòü. Ïîäõâàòèâ ÷åìîäàíû, ÿ ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà òåáÿ, íå óäåðæàâøèñü; îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîøåïòàë: «Ëþáëþ» è âûøåë íàâñòðå÷ó íîâîé æèçíè.   
* * *   
Ñ íîâîé æèçíüþ ÿ óãàäàë. Âñå âûõîäèëî òàê, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü. ß, çàíèìàÿñü ïñèõîëîãèåé, ñàìîîòñòðàíèëñÿ îò ó÷àñòèÿ â âîéíå. Âïðî÷åì, êàê è òû. Ó ìåíÿ áûëè ñâÿçè â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, ïîýòîìó ÿ ìîã ñëåäèòü çà òâîåé æèçíüþ. Òû ñòàë øïèîíîì Ëîðäà – îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ. Ïðàâäà, åäèíñòâåííûì óñëîâèåì òâîåé óñïåøíîé ðàáîòû áûëî ñâåäåíèå íà íåò ëè÷íûõ êîíòàêòîâ ñ Ëîðäîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû òîæå àáñòðàãèðîâàëñÿ îò íåãî è ïåðåñòàë âåðáîâàòü íîâûõ ëþäåé. Íàêîíåö-òî òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìîæåøü ñàì ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ ñâîåé æèçíüþ. À êîãäà ïîíÿë, òî ðàçûñêàë ìåíÿ.   
  
Ïîìíþ, ÿ âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé è Ëîðà, ìîÿ ëþáîâíèöà, ñîîáùèëà ìíå, ÷òî çâîíèë íåêèé ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ î÷åíü ïîáëåäíåë, ïîñêîëüêó îíà ñïðîñèëà, õîðîøî ëè ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ.   
  
- Îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïåðåäàâàë?   
  
- Íåò, îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïåðåçâîíèò. À ÷òî, ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî?   
  
ß êèâíóë, è, ìèíóò ïÿòü ïðîñèäåâ íà äèâàíå, ïðèâîäèë â ïîðÿäîê ñîáñòâåííûå ìûñëè. À çàòåì âñòàë è óñòðîèë ñêàíäàë. Äîâåäÿ Ëîðó äî èñòåðèêè, ÿ âûøåë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ, ïðèêàçàâ å¸ óáèðàòüñÿ èç ìîåãî äîìà. Èíîãäà ÿ ñàì óäèâëÿþñü ñîáñòâåííîé æåñòîêîñòè è ýãîèçìó. Íî, ïðèøëà ïîðà, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç èçìåíèòü ñâîþ æèçíü.? óñòðîèòü ñåáå î÷åðåäíóþ íîâóþ æèçíü.   
  
ß áðîäèë ïî òèõèì óëî÷êàì – âûáèðàÿ ìåñòî äëÿ íîâîãî äîìà, ÿ çàáîòèëñÿ î òèøèíå è óåäèíåíèè â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü – à ïîëó÷èâ â 26 ëåò ñòåïåíü äîêòîðà ïñèõîëîãèè ÿ ïåðåáðàëñÿ ñþäà: â ñàìûé ñïîêîéíûé ðàéîí íåáîëüøîãî ãîðîäêà Ñîððåäæà, ÷òî íàõîäèëñÿ â ïðåäìåñòüÿõ Ëèâåðïóëÿ.   
  
Ìûñëåííî äàâ Ëîðå íà ñáîðû åù¸ ïîë÷àñà, ÿ ñïóñòèëñÿ ê ðå÷êå, ïðîòåêàâøåé â ïàðêå íåïîäàëåêó. Òàì íàõîäèëñÿ ìîé ëþáèìûé ìîñò – ïî âå÷åðàì ÿ ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèë ñþäà ïîäóìàòü. ß âçãëÿíóë íà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå – òåìíîâîëîñûé, çåëåíîãëàçûé, óâåðåííûé â ñåáå ìóæ÷èíà.   
  
- Ëþáóåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð? – èçäåâàòåëüñêè è â òî æå âðåìÿ óäèâèòåëüíî ëàñêîâî ïðîãîâîðèë òû, ïîäõîäÿ êî ìíå.   
  
ß âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà òåáÿ è ñðàâíèâàë ñ òåì ìàëü÷èøêîé, êîòîðîãî ëþáèë âñå ýòè ãîäû. Òû ïî÷òè íå èçìåíèëñÿ, òîëüêî ïîâçðîñëåë, äà â ãëàçàõ áîëüøå íå ìåëüêàëè èñêðû ôàíàòè÷íîñòè.   
Ïðèâåò, Äðàêî, - ñêàçàë ÿ, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåáî. – Êðàñèâûé çàêàò. Ñîáñòâåííî ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàë, à êîíñòàòèðîâàë ôàêò, à ñàì ðàçìûøëÿë, ñìîæåøü ëè òû ïðèíÿòü ìåíÿ òàêîãî, êàêèì ÿ ñòàë: ñî âñåé ìîåé ýãîèñòè÷íîñòüþ, ñàìîâëþáëåííîñòüþ, óâëå÷åííîñòüþ, è êó÷åé ïðî÷èõ íåäîñòàòêîâ. À ñìîãó ëè ÿ ïðèíÿòü òåáÿ? – ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü è ÿ ïîåæèëñÿ.   
  
- Êàê òû ìåíÿ íàøåë?   
  
- ß æå øïèîí.   
  
- Òû âñåãäà áûë ýêñòðàâàãàíòåí.   
  
- Ñêîðåå ýêçîòè÷åí, âïðî÷åì, êàê è òû. Ýòî òâî¸ âëèÿíèå.   
  
- Íåóæåëè ÿ òåáÿ òàê èñïîðòèë?   
  
Òû óëûáíóëñÿ:   
  
- Òû ïðîñòî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü êàê. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå.   
  
Òû ïîñìîòðåë íà íàøè îòðàæåíèÿ è òâîå ëèöî ñòàëî ñåðüåçíûì.   
  
- ß áûë æåíàò…   
  
ß ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.   
  
- Âèêòîðèÿ áûëà äî÷åðüþ îäíîãî èç ïðèáëèæåííûõ Âîëäåìîðòà. Ëþöèóñ íàñòîÿë íà íàøåé ñâàäüáå.   
  
ß ðåøèë íàðóøèòü ìîë÷àíèå:   
  
- Òû ëþáèë å¸?   
  
Òû ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë çàêàò:   
- Âîçìîæíî…. Íå çíàþ, ÿ íå óâåðåí. ß âîîáùå íè â ÷åì íå óâåðåí.   
  
- Òàêîå ñåé÷àñ âðåìÿ, - çà÷åì-òî ñêàçàë ÿ, - íèêòî íè â ÷åì íå óâåðåí…. À äåòè ó âàñ áûëè? – åñëè òû ðåøèë èñïîâåäàòüñÿ ìíå, òî ëó÷øå áûëî ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì ïîáûñòðåå, à òî íà äóøå ñòàëî êàê-òî óæ ñëèøêîì íåõîðîøî: òÿæåëî. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíà áûëà òâîÿ áîëü – êàê áû òû ñåáÿ íå ñäåðæèâàë. Ëèöî òâî¸ íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðîïèòàëîñü ýòèì ÷óâñòâîì – ìíå çàõîòåëîñü îáíÿòü òåáÿ è óòåøèòü.   
  
- Äà, áëèçíåöû. Â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå èì èñïîëíèëîñü îäèííàäöàòü. Îòåö îòîøëåò èõ â Õîãâàðòñ.   
  
- Îòåö çàáðàë ó òåáÿ äåòåé?   
  
Òû ãîðüêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ:   
  
- Êîãäà ÿ ïóáëè÷íî îòðåêñÿ îò ñâîåé ôàìèëèè.   
ß âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà òåáÿ: íóæíî áûëî ñðî÷íî ïðèíèìàòü ìåðû.   
  
- Äðàêî. Ïîéäåì äîìîé.   
  
Òû ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ:   
  
- Çâó÷èò íåïëîõî.

** *   
  
Âïåðâûå çà ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ ïîçíàë áåçãðàíè÷íîå ñ÷àñòüå – ýòî ïàðÿùåå îùóùåíèå êðûëüåâ çà ñïèíîé, ýòî ñëàäêî-òðåâîæíîå îùóùåíèå â ãðóäè, ýòî òâîå òåëî, ýòî òâîÿ äóøà -ïîëíîñòüþ ìîÿ.   
  
È âñå ýòî äëèëîñü, ïîêà Ëîðä íå ðàçâÿçàë áîåâûå äåéñòâèÿ, è òû íå óãîäèë â îïàëó. ß âûíóäèë òåáÿ ñêðûòüñÿ. Íåò, ÿ íå áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ëîðä íà íàñ âûéäåò – ÿ åìó óæå áûë íå íóæåí, òû íå íóæåí áûë ïîêà. Ïîýòîìó òû ðåøèë îòïðàâèòüñÿ òåáÿ íà ìàòåðèê, ïîäàëüøå èç ýòîé áåçóìíîé ñòðàíû, â Êèòàé. Íàêàíóíå òåáå óäàëîñü óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â íåîáõîäèìîñòè òâîåãî îòúåçäà: òû íå õîòåë ïîäâåðãàòü ìåíÿ îïàñíîñòè.   
  
Ìû ñòîÿëè ïîñëåäè øóìíîãî è ìåëüòåøàùåãî çàëà, äåðæàëèñü çà ðóêè, ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, íå íàõîäÿ ñëîâ. Íå çíàþ, î ÷åì äóìàë òû, à ÿ ìîã äóìàòü òîëüêî î òåáå. Âíóòðè ìåíÿ âñå ïåðåâîðà÷èâàëîñü, èíîãäà ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ëèøü äóðíîé ñîí, èíîãäà, ÷òî ýòî ÷üÿ-òî áåçóìíàÿ ôàíòàçèÿ èëè çëàÿ øóòêà - ðåàëüíîñòüþ âñå ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ íå áûëî…   
  
- Âîçâðàùàéñÿ, Äðàêî, – ïðîñèë ÿ. – Âîçâðàùàéñÿ êî ìíå, âîçâðàùàéñÿ äîìîé.   
  
- Îáÿçàòåëüíî! – òû ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ìî¸ ïëå÷î, - Ãàððè, ÿ íå ñìîãó áåç òåáÿ.   
  
- Çíàþ, ìèëûé, ÿ òîæå. ×åðåç òðè ìåñÿöà ìû óâèäèìñÿ, ÿ îáåùàþ… - ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü, ÷òî êàæäûå òðè ìåñÿöà áóäåì ïðîâîäèòü îäèí åäèíñòâåííûé âå÷åð âäâîåì, ïîêà âñå íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Ìû ñëèøêîì ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà, ìû ñëèøêîì áîÿëèñü äðóã çà äðóãà.   
*** 

  
  
Ëåòî áåç òåáÿ áûëî ïîõîæå íà àä… íåò, îíî áûëî àäîì. ß æèë òîëüêî îæèäàíèåì îäíîãî âå÷åðà è äóìàë, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ñìîãó ñ òîáîé ðàññòàòüñÿ, íî ìíå ïðèøëîñü.   
Ïðîøëà îñåíü. Òû íå ïîÿâèëñÿ. Â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðâàÿ ñåäèíà. Ïðîøëà çèìà – íèêàêèõ èçâåñòèé. ß íå æèë, ÿ ñóùåñòâîâàë: ÿ çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ åñòü, ÿ çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ ñïàòü, ÿ çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ äûøàòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ âåðèë òåáå.   
  
ß ñóùåñòâîâàë äî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ. Â÷åðà îáúåäèíåííûå ñèëû ðàçáèëè àðìèþ Ëîðäà, à ñàì îí áûë óíè÷òîæåí ïðè ïîïûòêå ñêðûòüñÿ. Â÷åðà ÿ áðîñèë âñå è ïðèì÷àëñÿ ñþäà, â íàøå ìåñòî.   
  
…Íà ÷àñàõ ïîëäåíü – ó òåáÿ åñòü åù¸ 12 ÷àñîâ. Çà ýòî âðåìÿ ìîæíî óñïåòü ìíîãîå. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ çäåñü ñêîëüêî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ è îäíàæäû… îäíàæäû…


End file.
